A Sun For You
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: REMAKE / Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi saat laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata biru cerah disertai senyuman, tiba-tiba jantung Hinata berdetak tidak normal. Astaga, ada apa ini? Mungkinkah ini hanya efek dari rasa takut yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu? "Kupikir tadi kau ingin mati."/ Mind to R&R ?
1. Chapter 1

_"Tidak mau! Aku hanya mau yang itu, Kaa-san… hiks hiks…"_

_"Baiklah baiklah, Hina-chan jangan menangis lagi, ya. Okaa-san akan mencarikan yang sama seperti itu. Hina-chan sabar sebentar, Kaa-san akan segera kembali."_

_"I-iya."_

_._

_CKIIITTT... BRAKKK!_

_._

_"Nyonya sudah meninggal dunia."_

_._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Sun For You © TheIceBlossom**

**_-Chapter 1-_**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata tersentak ketika ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di kamarnya.

_'Ah, mimpi itu lagi…' _

Itu adalah mimpi yang sama yang sering dialaminya hampir tujuh belas tahun belakangan. Hanya saja seminggu terakhir ini intensitasnya semakin meningkat. Hinata mendesah dalam hati. Kapan peristiwa yang mengguncang dunianya itu akan berhenti meneror dalam mimpi-mimpinya?

Mata lavendernya kemudian beralih pada sebuah jam mungil yang bertengger manis di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Hinata agak terkejut saat mengetahui waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh pagi. Tidak heran jika ia dapat melihat cahaya matahari mulai menerobos melalui celah-celah horden kamarnya yang tidak tertup sempurna.

Hinata memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, setelah terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia menghampiri horden dan menyibakkan benda yang menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk menerobos masuk lewat jendela besar di kamar itu.

Segar sekali, pikir Hinata ketika membiarkan udara pagi masuk ke kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan hujan semalam. Genangan-genangan kecil air hujan terlihat di beberapa sudut halaman rumah. Aroma tanah basah yang khas menguar di udara, memenuhi indra penciumannya. Terasa dingin, namun juga hangat di saat yang sama. Mungkin karena cahaya matahari yang sudah semakin terang.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang berkunjung ke kamarnya pagi-pagi begini. Sambil menebak-nebak siapa yang mengetuk pintu, Hinata berjalan menuju benda tersebut dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Tenten-_nee_?" Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada keterkejutan dalam suaranya ketika menyebut nama gadis berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Tenten adalah tunangan kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Keduanya ditunangkan setahun yang lalu untuk menyatukan bisnis keluarga masing-masing. Meski begitu, Tenten merasa tidak keberatan dengan pertunangan yang berlandaskan hubungan bisnis tersebut. Sebab ia memang menyukai Neji sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

"Hampir saja pintu ini kudobrak. Kupikir kau belum bangun."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih sudah berniat membangunkanku, _Onee-chan_. Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai berniat merusak pintuku."

Tenten ikut tertawa. "Hehe… ya sudah, sekarang cepat mandi sana. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama, _okay_?"

Hinata tersenyum. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini lebih cocok menjadi ibunya dari pada kakak ipar. "Ya."

.

.

Di ruang makan yang terbilang cukup mewah tersebut terlihat empat orang anggota -mungkin lebih tepatnya tiga orang anggota dan satu orang calon anggota- keluarga Hyuuga yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Suasana di ruang makan tersebut hampir hening tanpa percakapan, hanya denting peralatan makan yang beradu terdengar sesekali. Beberapa orang berseragam _maid_ tampak berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan itu, bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu pelayanan mereka dibutuhkan.

Hinata yang telah selesai dengan ritual membersihkan dirinya, segera bergabung di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapanya pada orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Pagi. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Balas Tenten.

Neji hanya menoleh sambil mengulas senyum singkat. Sedangkan ayahnya –Hyuuga Hiashi- dan adiknya –Hyuuga Hanabi- tetap fokus pada kegiatan sarapannya, tidak merespon sama sekali.

_'Memang selalu seperti ini kan?'_ Batin Hinata miris.

Hinata tahu persis kenapa dan sejak kapan sikap kedua orang itu berubah dingin kepadanya. Itu karena peristiwa tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang terjadi tepat sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Peristiwa yang membuat dunia Hinata kehilangan cahayanya.

Ia masih ingat, hari itu ia terus menangis karena gaun kesayangan yang akan ia kenakan untuk pesta keesokan harinya hilang entah kemana. Saat itu ibunya dengan sabar membujuknya untuk mengenakan gaun yang lain. Namun Hinata bersikeras ingin mengenakan gaun kesayangannya. Akhirnya malam itu, di tengah cuaca buruk karena hujan yang turun dengan deras, ibunya pergi. Wanita itu berjanji akan membawa gaun kesayangannya kembali, asal Hinata menunggu dengan sabar. Namun sampai ia hampir tertidur karena lelah menunggu, ibunya tidak juga kembali. Dan dari percakapan para pelayan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar, ibunya telah tiada. Wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Sejak saat itu Hinata merasa dunianya berubah muram. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang menyalahkannya atas peristiwa itu. Termasuk Hinata sendiri, selama tujuh belas tahun ini ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas peristiwa itu. Kalau saja ia tidak terus merengek… kalau saja ia mau mengalah untuk mengenakan gaun yang lain… kalau saja ia tidak egois… pasti ibunya masih ada hingga saat ini.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mulai terasa sesak karena ingatan itu.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, Neji. Pagi ini kita akan rapat dengan para pemegang saham." Ujar Hiashi setelah mengakhiri sarapannya.

"Ya, _Otou-san_." balas Neji.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Hanabi pun menyudahi sarapannya. "Neji-_nii_, Tenten-_nee_, aku berangkat dulu."

Hinata mencelos. Sebegitu bencinya kah Hanabi padanya sehingga adiknya itu bersikap seolah ia tidak ada di sini? Hinata memilih untuk menunduk dan berpura-pura menekuni kegiatan sarapannya.

_'Jangan menangis… jangan menangis…"_

Hinata terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam hati. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi, setidaknya tidak di depan orang lain. Ia tidak boleh membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Ah y-ya, hati-hati di jalan." Balas Tenten agak canggung. Tampaknya gadis bercepol itu sangat sadar dengan suasana tidak menyenangkan di meja makan saat ini.

Neji terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan peralatan makan yang sedang ia pegang. Kemudian laki-laki itu berucap datar. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Hanabi tersenyum senang, "_Arigatou Onii-san! _Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

"Tapi Hanabi…" Neji melanjutkan sambil menatap mata adik bungsunya itu. "Kau lupa berpamitan pada Hinata." Ujarnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'lupa'.

Senyum Hanabi perlahan menghilang. Wajah gadis manis itu berubah dingin. Ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata sebelum berbalik. "Tidak sempat." Ujarnya dingin sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada garpu dan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak terisak.

Neji menghela nafas gusar, lalu menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku pergi dulu."

Hinata mendongak kemudian mengangguk kaku. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah punggung Neji menghilang dari pandangan, Tenten memandang Hinata dengan cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tegur gadis itu hati-hati.

"Y-ya…" Hinata menarik nafas, memaksakan senyumnya. "…aku baik-baik saja." Tambahnya kemudian.

Meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia tengah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hinata berjalan memasuki gedung Hyuuga Corporation sambil menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang di tangannya. Beberapa karyawan yang mengenalinya sebagai putri dari pemilik perusahaan pun langsung menyapanya dengan ramah. Bahkan tidak sedikit di antarnya yang menunduk hormat begitu gadis berambut indigo itu melintas. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Walaupun sejujurnya ia merasa canggung dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Bukan tentang sapaan yang ramah, namun ini tentang menunduk hormat. Sebab Hinata tahu bahwa sebagian besar karyawan-karyawan tersebut berusia lebih tua darinya, sehingga rasanya aneh saja jika yang lebih tua menunduk hormat pada yang muda.

Sambil menunggu pintu lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai teratas -ruangan ayahnya- terbuka, Hinata memandangi tas yang sedang dibawanya.

Tujuannya datang ke Hyuuga Corporation tidak lain adalah untuk membawakan makan siang untuk ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata berpikir bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencairkan hubungannya dengan sang ayah yang terasa sangat dingin. Dan cara yang terbersit di pikirannya adalah dengan membuatkan bekal makan siang serta mengantarkannya langsung ke ruangan ayahnya, seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh ibunya dulu.

_'Okaa-san, doakan aku…'_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Ia benar-benar berharap pada bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu lift terbuka. Hinata pun melangkah masuk ke dalam lift kosong tersebut. Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol menuju lantai teratas, seorang laki-laki yang kurang lebih sebaya dengannya masuk ke dalam lift itu dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga menyenggol tas berisi makan siang milik Hinata. Untung saja Hinata menggenggam tasnya erat-erat, kalau tidak, sudah pasti benda tersebut akan terlempar dan isinya akan berhamburan.

Hinata melempar tatapan tidak suka pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu, tetapi laki-laki tersebut tidak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu sibuk menyeimbangkan setumpukan map di tangannya. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi, menekan tombol lift. Namun lagi-lagi laki-laki tersebut menyenggolnya. Bahkan kali ini laki-laki itu menyerobot untuk menekan tombol lift duluan.

Hinata melempar tatapan tidak suka untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini laki-laki itu menyadarinya.

"Hehe… maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ujar laki-laki tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya laki-laki berambut pirang itu terlihat tampan, apalagi dengan mata biru serta senyuman cerianya, dan nampaknya laki-laki itu memang tidak sengaja melakukan hal tersebut. Ia terlihat seperti laki-laki baik. Akan tetapi Hinata sudah terlanjur sebal dengannya, sehingga ia memilih mengabaikan sang laki-laki. Dan dengan agak kasar, Hinata menekan tombol lift menuju lantai teratas.

Tiba di lantai tiga, pintu lift terbuka. Seorang karyawan laki-laki berusia sekitar tiga puluhan masuk ke dalam lift yang hanya berisi Hinata dan laki-laki berambut pirang yang –menurut Hinata- menyebalkan. Ketika mengenali Hinata sebagai putri dari pemilik perusahaan, karyawan tersebut menyapa Hinata sambil menunduk hormat.

"Aku mengantarkan makan siang untuk _Otou-san_." Ujar Hinata begitu ditanya mengenai kedatangannya ke Hyuuga Corporation.

Karyawan tersebut mengangguk paham, "Wah, beruntung sekali Hyuuga-_sama_ memiliki putri seperti anda. Tapi Hyuuga-_sama_ masih berada di ruang rapat, ada pertemuan dengan beberapa pemegang saham." Jelasnya, "Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan selesai." Tambahnya cepat.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Ujar Hinata sopan.

"Sama-sama." Balas sang karyawan.

Hinata melirik ke arah laki-laki pirang yang menyenggolnya tadi. Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan senyum kemenangannya ketika melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah orang tersebut. Tampaknya laki-laki itu tidak menyangka bahwa yang disenggolnya tadi adalah putri pemilik perusahaan. Laki-laki itu pasti sedang ketakutan setengah mati saat ini, pikir Hinata geli. Lihat saja, laki-laki itu masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah. Setelah ini, laki-laki itu pasti tidak akan berani lagi menampakkan wajahnya di depan Hinata.

Tiba di lantai tujuh, pintu lift terbuka. Laki-laki pirang itu pun segera keluar dari lift dengan tergesa-gesa, yang Hinata artikan sebagai ketakutan, sambil kerepotan mengatur tumpukan map di tangannya yang tampaknya tidak seimbang lagi.

Setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan ayahnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali ke sini. Ruangan tersebut tidak berubah. Tadi ketika Hinata tiba, sekertaris ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya masih berada di ruang rapat. Sehingga ia dipersilahkan menunggu di dalam ruangan ini.

Pandangan Hinata terhenti pada kaca jendela besar di ruangan ini. Ia ingat, dulu itu adalah bagian yang paling suka dihampirinya saat berkunjung ke sini bersama ibunya untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Ia tidak akan berhenti berceloteh takjub dengan mata berbinar-binar tentang betapa tingginya ruangan ini jika ia menengok ke bawah dari kaca jendela besar tersebut, dan berpikir bahwa ia dapat melihat seisi dunia melaluinya. Lalu ayahnya akan mengacak pelan rambutnya sambil terkekeh geli.

Tanpa sadar mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Hyuuga Hiashi masuk dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Hinata di tempat itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba ia menjadi takut. Ia pun berusaha menampakkan senyum cerianya di hadapan sang ayah. "I-ini…" Hinata menunjukkan tasnya dengan tangan yang agak gemetar. "A-aku membuatkan makan siang untuk _Otou-san_. Jadi-"

"Letakkan saja di situ." potong Hiashi.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak tidak mengerti.

"Letakkan saja di meja itu," Ujar Hiashi memperjelas sambil menatap ke arah meja yang diperuntukkan bagi tamu, "dan kau boleh keluar." Tambahnya kemudian.

Hinata mencelos. Secara tidak langsung ia diusir. Padahal ia berharap dapat berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan sang ayah sambil makan siang, dengan begitu mungkin hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, raut kekecewaan di wajahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan. Namun melihat ayahnya yang mulai sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya, Hinata segera menepis perasaan tersebut. Mungkin ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ayahnya pasti sangat sibuk, jadi tidak sempat untuk mengajaknya berbincang. Ya, pasti begitu. Setidaknya ayahnya masih mau menerima bekal makan siang yang ia buat. Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan untuk hubungan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum, "Iya." Ia meletakkan tas tersebut di atas meja tamu. "Aku pulang dulu."

Hinata pun melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar, namun sebelum keluar ia menoleh. "_Otou-san_…" Panggilnya. Hiashi tidak menoleh, namun Hinata tau ayahnya itu mendengarkannya. Hal itu terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang langsung berhenti memilah-milah dokumen. "Jangan lupa dimakan, _Otou-san_ harus menjaga kesehatan baik-baik." Lanjut Hinata kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, Hiashi menoleh ke arah meja tamu, menatap tas berisi makan siang itu.

.

.

Beberapa karyawan kembali menyapa Hinata saat gadis itu berjalan menuju lift, gadis itupun membalas dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa. Setelah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya tadi, ia sempat singgah dahulu ke toilet.

Sambil tersenyum, Hinata melintas di depan bilik-bilik meja kerja karyawan yang terletak di depan ruangan ayahnya. Ia dapat melihat kesibukan orang-orang yang sedang bekerja. Kebanyakan dari mereka sedang duduk di biliknya masing-masing sambil fokus mengetik sesuatu di komputer, namun tidak sedikit juga yang sedang berlalu-lalang dengan membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Melihat itu, Hinata teringat dengan kesibukannya sendiri di Lavender Boutique. Sebenarnya butik itu merupakan peninggalan ibunya yang tidak terurus dan akhirnya tutup. Tetapi lima tahun yang lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka kembali butik itu. Ia tidak ingin butik kesayangan ibunya terbengkalai begitu saja.

Hinata melihat beberapa orang karyawan yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu bilik. Awalnya ia akan mengabaikan hal itu, sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang sangat ia kenal di antara kumpulan orang-orang tersebut.

Itu tas berisi kotak makan siang yang ia bawa tadi.

_'Kenapa?'_

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa nyeri di bagian dadanya. Seolah-olah ada ribuan jarum yang menancap di sana. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

_'Kenapa?'_

Hinata juga dapat melihat kotak makan siang yang ia bawa untuk ayahnya. Benda itu sudah terbuka lebar dan isinya tengah dinikmati oleh karyawan-karyawan tersebut.

"Makanan ini benar-benar lezat! Hyuuga-_sama_ benar-benar baik, mau memberikan makanan seperti ini pada kita." Ujar salah satu karyawan.

"Kudengar ini dibuat sendiri oleh putri Hiashi-_sama_." Sahut yang lain.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ini-" Ucapan karyawan itu terhenti begitu melihat Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Karyawan-karyawan yang lain pun ikut menoleh.

"Ah, Hinata-_sama_. Selamat siang!" Sapa salah satu dari mereka, yang lainnya pun langsung tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

Akan tetapi Hinata tidak membalas dengan senyuman yang sama seperti biasanya. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi memaksakan senyumnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan matanya semakin panas. Tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah. Kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan karyawan-karyawan tersebut yang langsung saling berpandangan penuh keheranan.

_'Kenapa begini? Apa Otou-san benar-benar membenciku?'_

Penglihatannya semakin kabur oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata, sehingga ia tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan. Langkah Hinata sempat terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Sepertinya orang itu berjemis kelamin laki-laki, sebab tidak ada perempuan yang memiliki dada sebidang itu. Tetapi Hinata tidak peduli lagi. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat meminta maaf, bahkan saat orang tersebut berseru kepadanya.

Hinata setengah berlari menuju lift, namun ia berhenti ketika melihat pintu tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tersebut dengan atap gedung. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melangkah ke sana.

_'Ini memang salah, tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat lagi…"_

.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Sun For You © TheIceBlossom**

**_-Chapter 2-_**

* * *

Naruto berjalan menghampiri salah satu bilik kerja karyawan. Ia langsung terkekeh melihat seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan setumpukan dokumen padahal waktu telah menunjukkan jam istirahat makan siang.

"Masih semangat, Lee?" Tegurnya.

"Oi, Naruto." Pemuda bernama lengkap Rock Lee itu menoleh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mau makan gaji buta."

Naruto mencibir, "Tidak ada orang yang akan mengatakan kau makan gaji buta saat kau beristirahat di jam makan siang."

Lee menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Eh? Sudah jam istirahat, ya?"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng heran, "Makanya, jangan terlalu _over_!" Ujarnya, "Ayo, kita ke Ichiraku. Perutku sudah keroncongan sejak tadi."

Sebelah alis tebal Lee terangkat, "Ramen lagi?"

"Hei, jangan membuatnya terdengar sepele begitu. Ramen Ichiraku itu makanan paling lezat sedunia, tahu!" Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Tentu saja, kau kan maniak ramen"

Naruto meninju lengan Lee main-main. "Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Waktu istirahat bisa habis nanti."

"Hahaha… baiklah. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku mau memberikan map ini pada Genma-_san_."

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama."

Sambil menunggu Lee kembali, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bilik-bilik kerja karyawan mulai terlihat sepi karena sebagian telah ditinggal oleh pemiliknya untuk makan siang. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang -harus ia akui- mempesona, namun nampak tidak bercahaya.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto.

Ia teringat pada kejadian sebelumnya di lift, pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis tersebut. Saat itu ia sedang terburu-buru membawa setumpukan dokumen yang segera dibutuhkan. Sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol tas gadis itu. Bahkan ia juga menyerobot untuk menekan tombol lift. Hal itu tampaknya membuat gadis itu benar-benar kesal padanya, terlihat jelas dari cara gadis itu menatapnya. Dan meskipun Naruto sudah meminta maaf, gadis itu masih saja cemberut. Namun saat itu Naruto sempat berpikir betapa manisnya gadis itu, sekalipun sedang marah.

Lalu ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah putri pemilik perusahaan, jujur saja Naruto terkejut. Dan pasti itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Ia pun melihat gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika meliriknya. Pasti gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia sedang ketakutan.

Namun apa yang membuatnya terkejut sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkan gadis tersebut. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa gadis dengan penampilan sederhana tersebut adalah anak dari seorang pebisnis besar seperti Hyuuga Hiashi. Dalam bayangannya, putri Hiashi pastilah seorang gadis yang telihat sangat anggun dengan penampilan berkelas dan penuh percaya diri. Sedangkan gadis itu? Gadis itu terlihat agak kikuk dan penampilannya masih terlalu sederhana bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekan kerja wanitanya.

Tetapi entah mengapa, hal itulah yang membuat Naruto tertarik hingga tanpa sadar ia terus memikirkannya. Meskipun ada sesuatu yang cukup mengganjal di hatinya tentang gadis itu.

"Seleramu tinggi juga. Tapi jangan berharap bisa mendekatinya, karena kau bukan hanya akan berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, tapi dengan Hyuuga Neji juga." ujar Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak kau senyum-senyum seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras lagi sambil memandangi Hinata-_sama_."

"Aa~ jadi namanya Hinata?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Lee menepuk bahu laki-laki berkulit tan itu, "Kau akan kecewa. Bukan hanya kau saja yang tertarik padanya, hampir semua laki-laki lajang di sini menginginkannya. Tapi kabar yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa ia sudah dijodohkan dengan anak dari salah satu rekan bisnis Hyuuga-_sama_."

Naruto menatap Lee sambil menyeringai, "Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Ck, kau itu baru dua bulan bekerja di sini. Makanya kau percaya diri sekali. Lihat saja nanti kalau kau sudah berhadapan dengan Neji-_sama_ atau bahkan dengan Hiashi-_sama_. Ku jamin kau langsung kabur seperti yang lain- Hoi!" ujar Lee panjang lebar namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto yang kini malah berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Ck, nekat sekali dia."

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Hinata, saat dilihatnya gadis tersebut terpaku ditempat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, ia melihat beberapa rekan kerjanya sesama karyawan yang tengah asyik menikmati makan siang mereka. Lalu ia pun menangkap sebuah benda yang seingatnya adalah milik Hinata di atas meja karyawan, tas berisi makan siang yang katanya akan diberikan untuk Hiashi.

"Makanan ini benar-benar lezat! Hyuuga-_sama_ benar-benar baik, mau memberikan makanan seperti ini pada kita." Ujar salah satu karyawan.

"Kudengar ini dibuat sendiri oleh putri Hiashi-_sama_." Sahut yang lain.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ini-" Ucapan karyawan itu terhenti begitu melihat Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Karyawan-karyawan yang lain pun ikut menoleh.

"Ah, Hinata-_sama_. Selamat siang!" sapa salah satu dari mereka, yang lainnya pun langsung tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

Naruto melihat gadis itu terdiam. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk lavendernya. Meskipun tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi satu yang pasti. Gadis itu sedang bersedih.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik ke arahnya. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru gadis itu berjalan dan menabraknya.

"Hey!" Seru Naruto namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Hinata yang terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto masih berdiam diri ditempatnya sambil memandang punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh, ketika Lee menghampirinya.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-_sama_? tidak biasanya ia seperti itu." Ujar Lee heran. "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita ke Ichiraku."

"Tidak." Ujar Naruto spontan, "Eh, maksudku sepertinya aku tidak lapar lagi. Jadi kau pergi sendiri saja, ya." Jelas Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Lee.

Naruto setengah berlari menuju lift. Ia berpikir pasti gadis itu ke sana. Namun sebelum tiba di tempat itu, ia melihat pintu yang menghubungkan lantai itu dengan atap gedung terayun pelan. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke tempat itu dan tidak menutupnya dengan baik. Dan entah mengapa Naruto langsung berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Hinata, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia pun melangkah ke sana.

Dan benar saja. Ketika tiba di sana, Naruto tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat mendapati gadis yang tengah ia cari, sedang berdiri di pinggir atap gedung.

.

.

Hinata langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pintu menuju atap itu terbuka, dan ia tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat melihat orang yang baru saja masuk. Laki-laki pirang yang menyebalkan itu lagi! Apa maksudnya dengan mendatanginya di saat seperti ini?

"K-kau…" Laki-laki itu terbata, "Kau mau bunuh diri?"

"Ya! Dan jangan coba menahanku!" Ujar Hinata penuh emosi.

Sedetik kemudian wajah laki-laki itu tampak rileks, "Heh? Siapa bilang aku akan menahanmu? Kau terlalu percaya diri, _Hime_." Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk mencari udara segar. Jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menahan acara bunuh dirimu. Silahkan dilanjutkan!"

Hinata tercekat. Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?! Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini?!

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat, kini ia berdiri tidak jauh di samping Hinata. "Huh, sudah kuduga. Kau ini pasti gadis kaya raya yang manja." Ujarnya membuat Hinata langsung mendelik sebal. "Hanya karena hidup ini tidak berjalan seperti keinginanmu, kau langsung putus asa. Padahal ujian yang ada dalam hidup ini tidak akan lebih berat dari yang bisa kau tanggung. Jadi jangan cengeng!"

Refleks, air mata Hinata mengalir. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Apalagi orang asing seperti yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Tahu apa kau tentang hidupku?" Ujar Hinata agak tergugu, "Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu karena kau tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami. Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya jadi aku!"

Untuk sesaat Hinata melihat pandangan laki-laki itu melembut, namun sedetik kemudian laki-laki itu mendengus sambil menatap remeh ke arahnya.

"Semua orang yang putus asa memang selalu berkata seperti itu. Merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling menderita di dunia ini. Akhirnya ia berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk membenarkan kelemahannya. Padahal sebenarnya mereka bisa sangat kuat, kalau mereka mau." Ujar laki-laki itu panjang lebar. "Tapi ya sudahlah, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Aku tidak peduli."

Hinata terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu memang benar.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu pun berbalik hendak pergi, namun kemudian ia menoleh lagi dengan seringai jahilnya. "Hei, kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu bisa hancur berantakan ketika jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Dan aku yakin tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengenalimu."

Hinata melirik ke bawah gedung dan tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Laki-laki itu benar. Gedung ini tinggi sekali. Kalau ia melompat, sudah pasti tubuhnya akan… tidak, tidak. Laki-laki pirang menyebalkan itu hanya berusaha membujuknya untuk mengurungkan niat. Pasti begitu. Dan Hinata tidak mau mundur. Ia harus melakukannya kalau tidak mau hidup menderita seperti ini terus.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Hinata.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Terserah kau sajalah." Kemudian laki-laki itu melangkah menuju pintu atap gedung dan menghilang di baliknya.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, Hinata kembali fokus memandang ke bawah gedung. Hanya dengan satu loncatan, ia akan terbebas dari semua perderitaan ini.

Tidak akan ada lagi tatapan-tatapan dingin…

Tidak akan ada lagi ucapan-ucapan bernada sinis…

Semuanya selesai dan-

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau bunuh diri, ya?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan sangat cepat, dan mendapati laki-laki pirang yang ia pikir sudah pergi tadi telah berdiri di sana. Namun ia tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi, karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang ia lakukan tadi menyebabkan keseimbangannya hilang. Dan posisinya yang tengah berdiri di pinggir atap gedung, sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya.

Ia akan segera meluncur ke bawah gedung, menghantam tanah…

… lalu mati.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Hinata tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Namun ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara. Apakah ia belum sampai ke bawah?

"Bertahanlah!"

Bertahan? Bertahan dari apa?

"….Hinata-_san_!"

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Seraut wajah penuh kecemasan tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Itu… laki-laki pirang menyebalkan tadi kan?

"Pegang tanganku erat-erat, aku akan menarikmu ke atas." Ujar laki-laki itu.

Kesadaran Hinata pulih kembali. Seketika itu juga rasa panik menyergapnya. Tubuhnya tengah tergantung di pinggir atap gedung dan hampir saja meluncur bebas ke bawah sana, kalau saja laki-laki pirang itu tidak memegang tangannya.

"Kuatkan peganganmu!" Seru laki-laki itu lagi.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, "A-aku…" Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "… tolong aku!"

Laki-laki itu terdiam dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah seringai tercetak di wajahnya. "Kupikir tadi kau ingin mati."

Hinata merasa matanya mulai basah lagi. "Aku tarik kembali ucapanku." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut melihat posisinya sendiri yang tengah melayang-layang di udara seperti saat ini. "Aku masih ingin hidup."

"Benarkah?"

"Tolong selamatkan aku!" Hinata memohon sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan laki-laki itu.

Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi geli di wajah laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan…

Hap!

Hinata telah berada dalam dekapan laki-laki itu.

Meskipun enggan mengakuinya, tetapi laki-laki itu memiliki aroma tubuh yang segar dan menenangkan. Hingga tanpa sadar Hinata merasa kecewa saat laki-laki tersebut melepaskan dekapan nyamannya.

Masih sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata, laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata biru cerah disertai senyuman yang membuat jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdetak tidak normal. Astaga, ada apa ini? Mungkinkah ini hanya efek dari rasa takut yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu? Ya, pasti begitu.

"Semua permasalahan itu pasti ada jalan keluarnya." Kata laki-laki itu dengan lembut. "Karena itu, jangan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi lagi, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Perasaannya masih kacau karena ketakutan tadi dan, dan… karena perasaan aneh yang baru saja menyusup di hatinya.

"Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Lalu menambahkan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa publish juga *fiuhh*

Oh ya, fic ini author remake dari fic sebelumnya yang judulnya 'All Myself to You'. Author merasa kurang puas aja dengan fic yang sebelumnya, makanya fic itu di-remake, hehe... Tapi untuk chapter awal sih tidak banyak berubah, karena itu, author langsung update dua chapter sekaligus :) Mudah-mudahan fic ini sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

So, would you like to leave a review?


End file.
